See You in Hell
by MarooMaroo
Summary: Nggak pandai bikin summary. Kalau mau tahu, baca aja. Rated M for language.


**Tittle : See You in Hell**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid Crypton Future Media, and Yamaha**

**.**

**Rate : M for language**

**.**

**Warning : OOC-ness, typos, bloody scene, Luka's POV in the entire story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terpaku menatap layar _handphone_-ku. Saat itu aku sedang sendirian di kelas, duduk di bangku yang terletak di pojok ruangan, sendirian dan terangsingkan, begitulah kira-kira keadaannya.

Rambutku terbuai angin semilir yang kebetulan sedang lewat. Aku memandang ke luar, nampak sang raja (matahari) sedang bersembunyi di balik gumpalan-gumpalan awan tebal berwarna kelabu yang melayang-layang di angkasa.

Aku mendengus, dan setelah itu, kulirik kembali layar_ handphone_-ku. Seorang gadis remaja berambut _turqoise_ sepinggang yang sedang merangkul bahu gadis berambut merah muda menghiasi layar. Foto itulah yang terpaksa kugunakan sebagai_ wallpaper handphone_-ku. Sebenarnya aku sangat kesal, tapi, ya sudahlah.

Kupalingkan wajahku lagi untuk menatap langit. Gumpalan-gumpalan awan itu semakin lama terlihat semakin tebal, dan mendadak ruang kelas tempatku berada pun menjadi kekurangan cahaya.

Sebenarnya, aku sangat suka saat-saat seperti ini. Saat-saat di mana aku duduk sendirian di kelas sambil menikmati kesendirian yang kumiliki.

Di sekolah, tak ada seorang pun yang ingin berteman denganku, mendekat pun tidak berani. Nampkanya kabar bahwa aku adalah anak nakal yang suka berpindah-pindah sekolah tersebar sudah. Tapi, kenyataan itu memang benar. Jadi, untuk apa aku merasa kesal? Aku juga tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali.

Semua orang takut padaku, bahkan juga para guru. Tatapan mataku yang tajam dan ekspresi wajahku yang datar nampaknya menakuti mereka. Namun, kurasa ada alasan lain bagi mereka untuk takut padaku. Sebenarnya, aku adalah gadis berdarah dingin yang bisa kapan saja mencelakai orang dengan entengnya.

Aku menghela napas dengan berat. Rasanya sekolah ini begitu busuk! Hampir semua murid perempuannya adalah penggosip kelas atas yang mulutnya tidak dapat terkatup barang sedetik pun. Dan, bagaimana dengan murid laki-lakinya? Jangan tanya. Mereka semua adalah anak-anak yang memiliki pemikiran seperti sampah, dan hanya dapat melakukan hal-hal tak berguna saja. Begitulah pemikiranku.

Tapi, di kelasku ada seorang gadis misterius dan naif yang secara tidak diundang datang padaku dan seenaknya memutuskan untuk menjadi temanku. Hah? Memangnya dia siapa? Kenapa ingin coba-coba berteman denganku? Bodohnya aku, tawaran konyol itu konyol itu kuterima saja, dan sekarang jiwa serta ragaku mennderita karenanya. Karena jika tidak, rahasiaku bisa terbongkar nantinya.

_~Flashback~_

Pada pagi hari yang cerah, seorang gadis menghampiriku dan mengajak berkenalan.

"Hai, Luka, salam kenal! Aku Hatsune Miku. Kita berteman, ya?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak butuh teman."

"Tapi, kau harus berteman denganku!"

"Jangan ganggu aku."

"Nanti rahasiamu bisa terbongkar loh~"

"Rahasia apa?"

"Rahasia bahwa kau pernah membunuh orang dan bahwa kau adalah setengah setan. Fufufu~"

"Dari mana kau tahu hal itu?"

"Aku adalah gadis kutukan, apa kau tahu itu? Jadi, kau akan berteman denganku atau tidak?"

"Baiklah..."

Aku menerimanya tanpa pikir panjang. Aku takut bahwa rahasiaku akan terbongkar, itu saja. Dan belum lagi, dia adalah gadis kutukan, yang mana derajatnya lebih tinggi dariku.

_~Flashback__ End~_

Suara petir yang secara tiba-tiba membahana membuyarkan lamunanku. Sekali lagi, sekali lagi suara petir yang memekakkan telinga itu menderu. Aku tidak merasa terusik, aku malah merasa itu adalah sebuah _lullaby_ kematian yang sangat manis.

Saat itu pukul sepuluh lewat tiga puluh menit. Hampir tengah hari. Kupikir hari ini aku akan pulang cepat saja. Siapa yang perduli dengan guru? Toh, aku juga tidak dianggap di sini.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan langkah lambat. Koridor nampak sepi saat itu. Sekarang aku sudah berdiri di ambang pintu gerbang sekolah. Pintu gerbang itu nampak tinggi dan kusam. Lalu, petir menyambar lagi. Gendang telingaku serasa ingin pecah, dan hujan pun sekonyong-konyon mengguyur turun membasahi bumi.

Langkahku terasa begitu berat, diiringi dengan air hujan yang menyiramiku hingga basah kuyup. Aku tidak perduli, meski dinginnya angin menusuk tulangku, dan tajamnya tetesan air hujan menghujam tubuhku aku tetap berjalan. Aku kan' manusia setengah setan, jadi hal-hal remeh seperti itu tidak ada pengaruhnya bagi diriku.

Aku sampai di rumah. Rambutku, seragamku, dan tasku semuanya basah. Sesampainya di kamar, segera kuganti bajuku dengan baju hangatku. Setelah itu, aku duduk di depan cermin sambil memandangi pantulan diriku. Kucongkel mataku, ah, bukan, lebih tepatnya kucongkel sesuatu yang dapat menyembunyikan warna asli mataku. Benda itu disebut _contact lens._

Sekarang, bayangan yang terpantul di cermin adalah bayangan diriku seutuhnya. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda sepinggang, dengan mata merah menyala bagaikan darah segar manusia. Ya, itulah aku. Walaupun masih ada darah manusia yang mengalir di tubuhku, aku tetaplah seorang gadis setan.

Wajahku itu nampak pucat layaknya mayat hidup, tidak lupa dengan kedua bola mata berwarna merah menyala yang memancarkan dendam dan kebencian.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku, dan tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut _turqoise_ sedang duduk di ujung kasurku. Sejak kapan gadis sialan itu ada di kamarku?

"Miku..." ucapku dengan wajah kesal yang sedikit disembunyikan.

"Luka..." ucap Miku dengan senyum sinis. Mengerikan. Sungguh, senyumannya bahkan lebih mengerikan dari apapun.

Aku pun beranjak pergi dari tempat dudukku dan mengabaikan Miku.

**GREP!**

Sebuah tangan mencengkram bahuku. Tidak sakit memang, tetapi mengerikan.

"Ingat, aku tahu rahasiamu," ucap Miku tepat di telingaku. Nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit mengancam, dan aura menyeramkan itu muncul lagi.

Kutepis tangannya dengan keras dan berjalan pergi. Cih, apa-apaan dia? Memangnya dia kira bisa memaksaku dan mengancamkku karena dia mengetahui rahasia bahwa aku pernah membunuh orang? Yang benar saja!

"Aku mengingatkanmu..." sekali lagi suara Miku terdengar dari arah belakang dengan nada yang sama, nada peringatan.

Enak saja! Memangnya aku perduli? Sebarkan saja sana! Semua hal ini membuatku muak dan ingin muntah. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

**~Esoknya~**

Sekarang aku sedang duduk sendirian di kelas seperti biasa. Aku membuka laci mejaku dan mendapati setumpukan kertas yang memenuhi isi laci mejaku.

"_Mati saja kau!" ; "Kau tidak pantas hidup!" ; "Pergi saja ke neraka!" ; "Dasar manusia rendah!"_ begitu kira-kira tulisan yang ada pada kertas-kertas tersebut.

**DEG!**

Jantungku serasa berhenti setelah melihat carikan-carikan kertas bertuliskan penghinaan-penghinaan yang ditujukan padaku. Rendah. Sungguh rendah perbuatanmu ini, Miku! Kau kira bisa menjatuhkanku dengan cara begini? Rahasiaku memang telah terbongkar, tapi, ini masih belum berakhir.

Kepalaku pusing, aku ingin pulang cepat lagi hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kubaringkan kepalaku di atas sofa yang empuk sembari menonton televisi. Kepalaku masih sedikit terasa berkunang-kunang. Angin dingin tiba-tiba lewat dan membuat bulu tengkukku berdiri.

"_Sekilas info. Pemirsa, baru saja terjadi pembunuhan di daerah xx, perfektur xxx. Korban ditemukan tak bernyawa di sebuah rumah kosong dengan keadaan yang sangat menggenaskan..."_

Tunggu! Tempatnya kan' berdekatan dengan lokasi rumahku! Jangan-jangan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi! Ugh, kepalaku masih sedikit pusing, mungkin aku harus beristirahat sejenak.

"_Pip!"_

**.**

Listrik di rumahku mati secara tiba-tiba. Aku menengok ke sekeliling. Keadaaan masih agak terang karena saat itu baru pukul sepuluh pagi, walaupun awan mendung nampak santai menghalang-halangi sang raja untuk berpijar.

**DHUAR!**

Suara petir terdengar menyambar dengan sangat kencang. Petir di pagi hari? Apa kau bercanda?

Aku berjalan pergi dari ruang tamu menuju ke kamarku. Dari depan pintu nampaklah bayangan hitam yang sedang duduk di ujung kasurku.

Aku berjalan memasuki kamar, dan bayangan samar-samar tersebut mulai berbicara...

"Bagaimana sekolahnya, Luka?..."

Langkahku tiba-tiba terhenti dan mulutku tercekat. Suara ini... Siapa lagi yang akan berada di kamarku secara tiba-tiba jika bukan Miku? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, akan tetapi, ia selalu berada di kamarku secara tiba-tiba dan tidak diundang.

Di dalam kamarku yang nampak remang-remang, masih bisa kulihat bola matanya yang bercahaya. Tunggu! Kenapa kali ini warna bola matanya berbeda? Bukankan kedua bola matanya berwarna hijau? Sekarang bola matanya berwarna hijau menyala, sedangkan mata kirinya berwarna merah persis sepertiku, namun miliknya lebih menyeramkan.

Ia memandangiku dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam. Kedua bola matanya yang berbeda warna itu menatapku seakan-akan ia ingin membunuhku. Sungguh mengerikan.

"Bukankah sekolahnya menyenangkan, Luka?"

Sial. Dia menanyaiku hal itu. Bukankah kau sudah tahu tentang apa yang terjadi di sekolah? Menjengkelkan.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab, Luka? Takut?" wajah Miku nampak semakin menyeramkan. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dia lakukan terhadapku? Perasaaku mulai tidak enak.

Aku mulai merasa takut. Tidak pernah aku merasakan ketakutan yang seperti ni sebelumnya.

Aku berlari menuju dapur. Sesampainya di dapur, aku langsung mengais-ngais isi laci lemari dapurku. Wajahku pucat, pupil mataku mengecil, aku merasa ketakutan setengah mati.

Dapat! Aku telah menemukan sesuatu yang kucari, sebuah belai tajam yang selalu kusimpan di dalam laci lemari. Pegangan dari belati tersebut dilapisi perak dan diukir dengan sangat halus. Dan saat ini, belati kesayanganku itu akan kugunakan lagi, untuk meloloskan diriku, untuk membunuh Miku.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dengan cepat, dan sosok Miku telah berada tepat di depan batang hidungku. Aku sangat panik dan ketakutan, dan hal itu membuat belati tajam yang ada di genggaman tanganku menghujam lambung gadis kutukan yang sedang berdiri di depanku itu.

Cairan berwarna merah segar mengucur deras dari perutnya, dan Miku pun tumbang ke atas lantai.

Kuambil belati yang menancap di perutnya tersebut dan sekali lagi kuhujam lambungnya dengan belatiku itu. Lalu, kutancapkan belatiku tersebut tepat di jantungnya. Perlahan-lahan kurobek kulitnya dengan belatiku, dan darahnya mengucur lebih deras.

Darahnya sekarang mengalir ke mana-mana. Aku masih tetap menikmati kegiatanku. Kucabik-cabik kulitnya tanpa belas kasihan sedikit pun, dan banyak darah yang terciprat ke wajah serta tubuhku. Aku seperti orang kerasukan, aku menyerangnya secara membabi buta.

Matanya yang masih terbuka itu terlihat begitu menjengkelkan, begitu memuakkan! Jadi, kucongkel kedua bola matanya dengan belatiku. Kumain-mainkan sebentar bola matanya, lalu kutusuk dan kupecahkan dengan belatiku yang tajam. Aku merasa sangat puas. Gadis kutukan yang selalu menggangguku mati sudah!

Setelah wajahnya tidak berbentuk lagi, aku mulai berpindah ke bagian perutnya. Dengan sekali goresan saja perutnya sudah robek dan menganga dengan lebar. Layaknya anak kecil yang sedang membuka pinata aku mengambil dan menarik usus-ususnya keluar.

Ususnya yang begitu panjang perlahan-lahan kutarik ke luar dengan paksa. Setelah semua ususnya keluar, aku mulai memotong-motongnya sampai menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

Aku tidak merasa jijik atau apapun, yang kurasakan hanya perasaan senang yang meluap-luap. Sekarang aku menang!

Tubuhku bersimbah darah, tapi aku tidak perduli. Gadis ini harus habis di tanganku! Aku sudah muak dengan segala ancaman dan omong kosongnya!

Petir menggelegar dan hujan pun akhirnya turun dengan sangat deras. Aku tertawa lepas, tawa yang sangat jarang kukeluarkan. Aku tertawa diiringi dengan suara petir yang bersenandung mengiringi aktivitasku tadi.

'Sekarang kau sudah mati, Miku,' batinku dalam hati setelah mencabik habis tubuh Miku.

Keadaan Miku nampak sangat tragis. Kedua bola matanya sudah pecah dan berserakan di atas lantai, perutnya sudah robek dan potongan-potongan ususnya berserakan di mana-mana.

Aku berbalik pergi meninggalkan seonggok daging yang sudah tercabik habis. Namun, tak disangka, aku melihat Miku sedang duduk dengan santai di atas kursi yang ada di ruang tamuku. Aku berbalik ke belakang, mayat itu sudah tidak ada dan noda darah yang ada di lantai pun sudah tidak ada. Tapi, tubuhku masih penuh dengan cipratan darah. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

**JLEB.**

Sebuah pisau dapur menghujam jantungku. Kali ini, Miku-lah yang telah menusukku. Darah segar mengalir melalui dada dan mulutku. Aku pun terjatuh ke lantai dengan bersimbah darah.

Sekarang kau puas, Miku? Aku sudah tidak berdaya lagi sekarang. Aku akan mati.

Gelap. Semuanya berubah menjadi gelap. Kau pun tertawa, sedangkan aku telah mati. Mati dan berubah menjadi seonggok tubuh nista yang tidak bernyawa.

"Sampai jumpa di neraka~" Miku berbisik padaku. Dan setelah itu, bayangan dan tubuhmu pun menghilang ditiup angin.

_**~Fin~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Hwaaa! ****Maroo yakin fic Maroo yang satu ini sangat aneh bin nggak nyambung! Tapi, buat Minna yang gemar baca beginian, Maroo sangat mengharapkan kritik dan sarannya melalui .I.E.W oke? XD #plak**

**Oke, sekian dari Maroo... Arigato Minna~**


End file.
